


Abandoned works all thanks to my sisters

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I KNOW IT'S SUCK EVEN ON MY OWN NATIVE IS SUCK AS NO ONE WOULD EVER READ MY SHIT EVER!! AS I WOULD NEVER EVER COULD WRITE IT OR TRANSLATE IT ANYMORETHANK YOU SISTERS FOR BEING SUCH A JERK AND KILLS EVERYTHING THAT'S I COULD DOLOVE YOU FOREVER!





	Abandoned works all thanks to my sisters

Tidak ada yang pernah menyukai pemakaman, apalagi jika pemakaman ini merupakan pemakaman yang kesekian kalinya terutama ditengah pandemi ini dan penderitaan ini.  
Keluarga Beilschmidt, telah meninggalkan dua putranya seorang diri, ketika akhirnya kepala keluarga itu sendiri akhirnya tewas terdampak pandemi ini.  
Meskipun begitu tidak ada satupun putranya yang datang melayat, Ludwig, yang paling muda tengah terbaring sakit di rumah sakit. Sedangkan abangnya, Gilbert… Gilbert telah menghilang sejak pagi ketika dokter mengumumkan kematian ayah mereka.

Elizaveta mengeluh kesal. Padahal Gilbert masih sehat, masih sempat latihan perang kemarin, apa karena dia sedih sekali makanya tidak mau datang ke pemakaman ayahnya? Cengeng sekali.   
Ketika pastor masih membicarakan kutbahnya, ia menyelinap keluar dari gereja mencari Gilbert.

Jikalau bukan karena suasana pemakaman, dan kesedihan yang melanda dunia saat ini. Hari ini sangatlah cerah, burung burung bernyanyi, bunga-bunga bermekaran, bahkan menambah ironisnya keadaan, telaga di tepi bukit samping Hutan hitam, bermandikan ikan ikan yang berenang dengan eloknya.  
Tentu saja, disanalah Gilbert duduk terdiam.

“Hoi, Gil! Kenapa disana?” pekik Elizaveta. Gilbert tak menjawab.  
Kesal, Elizaveta berlari dan meninju kepala Gilbert.

“HeiiIII!! Jawab dong!” serunya marah.

Gilbert merintih kesakitan, tapi masih sempat melirik tajam Elizaveta.  
“HIISS.. barbar…” rintihnya pelan.  
“Apa yang kau bilang??”  
“BARBAR!!”  
“GRRR Sini kamu!”  
“eehh…”

Mereka berdua memulai pertengkaran seperti biasa dan mulai saling kejar-mengejar. Gilbert berlari dengan sangat kencang, meskipun begitu Elizaveta tetap mengejar anak lelaki tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, ia mulai berhenti di depan Hutan hitam.

“Gil, Jangan kesana!” pekiknya panik, berusaha memperingatkan kawannya.  
Gilbert terhenti mendengarkan Elizaveta, namun ia tetap masih sejengkal dari Hutan hitam. Dengan senyum khasnya, ia mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya seakan-akan ia akan memasuki Hutan hitam.

“Gil! Isshhhh! Kenapa sih kamu seperti itu???” pekik Elizaveta.  
“lah, siapa juga suruh memanggil manggil orang kayak barbar???” jawab Gilbert ketus.  
“Hahhhh? Orang-orang pada nyariin kamu tahu tidak??”  
“ya… terus?”  
“Gil! Dia itu bapak kamu! Bapak kamu! Masa sih kamu acuh banget??”

Gilbert terdiam sejenak. Lalu memalingkan mukanya.  
“Dia sudah mati.. ngak bisa lagi membantu kami, nanti juga Ludwig akan menyusul”  
“Gilbert…..”

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Elizaveta tak tahu harus berkata apa buat teman masa kecilnya itu.

Keluarga Hedervary dan Beilschmidt sebenarnya adalah keluarga ksatria yang amat di hormati dan wajar saja kedua keluarga tersebut telah menjalin hubungan sejak lama. Namun, ibu mereka meninggal dunia, dan satu persatu abang-abang tertua dan ayah mereka juga meninggal akibat pandemi. Keluarga Hedervary sebenarnya sudah berinisiatif untuk mengadopsi putra-putra Beilschmidt yang tersisa, namun Gerald, ayah mereka menolak dan merasa masih sanggup menjaga mereka dan berniat memberikan mereka, Gilbert dan Ludwig kepada kakeknya Fritz jika suatu saat ia meninggal. Dan sekarang, ia telah meninggal. Hanya perlu beberapa hari hingga kakek mereka datang ke kota dan membawa Gilbert dan Ludwig pergi bersamanya.

“Gil… nanti kita ngak bisa ketemuan lagi…” tiba-tiba Elizaveta berbicara pelan.  
“aku tahu”  
“lalu kenapa kamu lari?”  
Gilbert terdiam.  
“Gil.. maaf kalo aku tadi marah, aku sebenarnya cemas” Gilbert mengerakkan kepalanya melihat Elizaveta. Dia menangis.  
Gilbert menghela napas dalam.  
“aku juga sebenarnya sedih…” akhirnya Gilbert berbicara.  
“padahal baru kemarin aku akhirnya berusia 16 dan sekarang aku harus pergi dengan Ludwig… itupun aku tidak yakin jika dari kami semua akan ada yang hidup lama”  
“kenapa ayahmu menolak tawaran keluarga kami?”  
“entahlah.. aku juga tak tahu”

Elizaveta mendekati dan kemudian bersandar di pundaknya Gilbert.

“Gilbert, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau nanti menjadi dewasa?” tanya Elizaveta tiba-tiba.  
“eh.. kenapa tiba-tiba?” tanya Gilbert penasaran.  
“dalam dua hari kemudian, kakekmu akan membawamu jadi kamu tidak akan menjadi ksatria disini”  
“oh….”, “Entahlah Eli aku ngak pengen mengira-ngira”  
“Pulang lagi ya.. beri salam ke ayahmu” ajak Elizaveta lembut.  
Gilbert mengangguk tanda setuju, namun ketika ia akan berdiri menyambut Elizaveta. Tiba-tiba saja ia tergelincir kedalam Hutan hitam.

“Gilbert!!!!” teriak Elizaveta mencoba mengapai Gilbert.

Hutan hitam sangatlah gelap, tak terlihat, seperti namanya. Elizaveta seharusnya pergi meminta bantuan orang dewasa untuk mencari Gilbert di tengah hutan. Namun, anak yang sedang didalam keadaan panik tidak bisa berpikiran secara jernih. Sehingga Elizaveta pun akhirnya meloncat masuk kedalam Hutan hitam. 

Tuk! Gilbert menghantam akar-akar pohon keras sekali, hingga telinganya mengiang-ngiang. Inikah Hutan hitam?.  
Gilbert mencoba berdiri, menyeimbangkan badannya. Ia tak dapat melihat Elizaveta dimana pun. Dengan menahan rasa sakit. Ia mencoba berteriak memanggil Elizaveta atau siapapun untuk menolongnya keluar dari Hutan yang begitu gelap ini.

“Elizaveta!!! Tolong!! Siapapun!!! Tolong aku!!!”


End file.
